Smoking is harmful to our health. With the improvement of people's health consciousness, more and more people are aware of the dangers of smoking. Smoking does harm to not only the body of a smoker himself, but also the people around. At present, an electronic cigarette is developed, which has a same appearance with a regular cigarette. Smoke may be produced during smoking. However, the electronic cigarette does not contain any hazardous substance such as tar, and thus it is more healthful than the regular cigarette.
An electronic cigarette is equipped with an electronic cigarette case for disposing the electronic cigarette. During smoking, a smoker takes out the electronic cigarette from the electronic cigarette case. However, in general, the open and the close of the electronic cigarette case is achieved by applying a force to an independent cam via a turnover mechanism to make the cam turn over, thereby causing a case cover to turn over. In this case, the independent cam and the fixation thereof need a lot of components, and the manufacturing and processing cost is high.